


Starstruck

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassment, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Love at First Sight, Pre-Kerberos Mission, tiny bit of blood, written before season 2 aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: Shiro was looking over the recruits, making sure that they were being kept in line during their spare time. Across the quad, he spots the most beautiful cadet he had ever seen.Shiro then proceeded to embarrass himself in front of him.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Before someone comes after me, I mean I doubt they will, but this was written _well_ before season 7. I had this written before season 2 even aired, or maybe right after it aired, one of those two. I liked it so much that I wanted to post it.

Oh.

_Oh._

He was _beautiful._

This was the fifth time that Shiro had walked around the Garrison’s quad. New recruits had filled the place wall to wall. It was a tight squeeze to get through, but Shiro managed it. Beside him, Matt was yammering on and on about how he had to learn everyone’s name. Shiro honestly didn’t hear any of it.

Because Shiro was focused on the one sitting alone on a bench, a book in hand.

His hair wasn’t regulation approved and he would be scolded by someone about it soon. It may be someone of Shiro’s rank or someone even higher than him. Shiro should probably step forward and let him know that it would need to be cut. But he couldn’t be bothered by that right now. Right now, he was hypnotized by the way he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Which was why Shiro didn’t see the pole in his path or hear Matt telling him to watch out for it.

Shiro hit the pole hard and fell back. Around him were a complete blurry of sounds and faces. His ears rang and there were hands on him, trying to keep him steady. The first face that came into his focus was the same cadet he had been staring at.

“You’re bleeding,” the cadet said.

Shiro touched his forehead. His fingers came back bright red and slick. He didn’t think that he hit the pole that hard. And even though the cadet had said something to him, Shiro couldn’t find the words to say. His mouth hung open like a gargoyle. The cadet raised an eyebrow at his speechlessness.

“Alright, cadets, break it up!” Matt shouted. “Nothing to see here. No one wants to see a senior cadet lose his cool in front of someone. It ain’t pretty.”

Shiro closed his eyes and exhaled hard. It figured that Matt was going to ruin a perfectly good mood. But perhaps he didn’t ruin it at all. Maybe Shiro was the one who ruined it by losing his cool and walking into a pole. He opened his eyes again and found that the cadet was still staring at him.

By now, the crowd was starting to part and leave the three of them alone. Matt wouldn’t leave his side. He would stand there and make sure that everything was okay so that Shiro didn’t faint.

“I’m… Takashi Shirogane,” Shiro finally said.

The cadet did it again. He slipped a piece of hair behind his ear. “Keith Kogane. … I’ve actually been hearing a lot about you from the other officers.” Keith grinned. “I think they mentioned you when I broke your flight simulation records.”

Oh.

_Oh_.

_This_ was Keith Kogane.

Shiro remembered Iverson talking about him a few weeks ago. He remembered being pulled out of his class to discuss it. Keith’s name dropped a few times. The competitive part of Shiro had pouted the entire time they spoke. He mourned the loss of his record and was determined to get it back. However, he never expected to be completely infatuated with Keith. If the person who looked as good as Keith broke his record, then Shiro was fine with it. It gave them a chance to meet each other.

He was starting to appreciate the fact that he hit that pole.

Matt took the chance to butt into their conversation. “You know you’re going to have to cut your hair at one point, right?”

Shiro wanted to punch him. “Matt, go get me a washcloth and a bandage, please.”

He snorted. “I don’t take orders from _you,_ Shiro.”

_“Now,_ Matt.”

It took a few moments for Matt to understand. When he did, though, he took off like the Road Runner.

Shiro smiled at Keith. “Would you like me to show you around the Garrison?”

Keith smiled back. “I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still love this piece. It was probably one of my first pieces that I've ever done, so I would like to share it with all of you. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/val_hellaa/)


End file.
